Darren
Restraints |type = Villain Antagonist (Eps. 1-15) |season = Kamen Rider Zerone |firstepisode = Rising Rider |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zerone) 1 (Movie) |image2 = |type2 = Leader |villain2 = yes }} Darren is a rogue Humandroid and the leader of HackNet, which hacks targeted Humandroids and transforms them into Maldroids with the goal of causing humanity's extinction. Joel carries out his orders. He transforms into Kamen Rider Force using the SDecode Enforcer. History Zero Day Event It is believed that Darren was the one responsible for the Zero Day Event and was the one behind Droid Town's Humandroids going berserk. As Kamen Rider Force, he sent a video to the Droid Town Humandroid Factory, telling Leo Garrett of HackNet's goals and declaring war on humanity. After the event happened due to Garret's detonation of the Humandroid factory, which destroyed all the rampaging Humandroids, Darren set up the remains of Droid Town as HackNet's base, buliding Joel sometime afterwards. Main Series 13 years later after the death of Sheamus Elliott, Darren enacts the Maldroid plan with Joel, turning Humandroids into Maldroids to collect data to revive the Ark. He then gives Joel the Mantis SD Hacker and a Malcoder to go and created the first of these monsters. Joel then later tells Darren of Kamen Rider Zerone, but the latter states that Zerone is ultimately unimportant since they've already began gathering data for the Ark. He then gives Joel the Komodo SD Hacker to create the Komodo Maldroid and later, after reiterating that he wasn't worried about Zerone or the new Kamen Rider Volcanus, the Squid Hacker to make the Squid Maldroid. After Lewis, Mike, and Jake Garrett learned of Leo Garrett's sacrifice and Darren's role in Zero Day, Darren destroyed Anna while transformed to stop her from spreading anymore information, specifically regarding the Ark. When Joel asked if he could get a SD Programmer like Darren, the HackNet leader denied the request. He later again told Joel not to go after the Programmers after the defeat of the Snail Maldroid, telling Joel that his life was too valuable for the risk and that he was actually Darren's son. After Joel tries to stop Tori Hudson from becoming the Frog Maldroid due to the former's distressed state over his status as Darren's son, Darren finally appears outside of Droid Town in full. Denying Joel's statement that Darren was her to protect him, Darren revealed that Joel is actually a Humandroid created by him (hence why Joel is Darren's "son") before begrudgingly hacking Joel with a SDecode Enforcer, with Joel transforming into Kamen Rider Hack using the Flying Falcon SD Programmer and beginning to fight Zeron before Darren left. He then later intercepted and congratulated Joel when the latter returned to their base with the Frog SD Hacker. Darren then later activated Attenmor and gave the assassin the task of killing Zerone. Darren activated the second model of Attenmor, giving him the new task of killing Becca Fox before leading him and Joel to R.I.S.T. headquarters. As Attenmor fought Amazon and Joel went after the Hercules Units, Darren walked into the R.I.S.T. development lab and stole the Case Arrow and a copy of the Case Shooter before leaving after Joel defeated Becca. HackNet were later attacking the local hospital with their hacked Hercules Unit, Mike, Lewis, and Becca arrived on the scene. When Lewis questioned Darren why a human would try to eliminate humanity, Darren revealed to everyone that he, like Joel, was a Humandroid and therefore had no personal qualms about making humanity extinct. He then switched Attenmor's target to Zerone and watched in the distance as Zerone defeated the Dodo Maldroid, stealthily taking the SD Hacker afterwards. He then interrupted the fight between Joel, Becca, and Mike to transform into Kamen Rider Force. Mike, who recognized Kamen Rider Force as the man behind the Zero Day Event, then began to violently try to attack Darren. The latter was able to subdue Mike however and then critically injured the RIST captain with his Sting Break kick before leaving. Lewis then intercepted HackNet on their way to the next hospital in an attempt to stop them, but was defeated by Darren and Joel. The two then later watched as Zerone in his new Breaking Mammoth Form destroyed their hacked Hercules Unit, with Darren stating that Zerone had exceeded their expectations. Darren later gave Joel the Arsino SD Hacker to create a new Maldroid. After backing up Attenmor's data into the fourth and final model of the assassin, Darren congratulated his growth much to Joel's jealousy before then ordering Attenmor to kill , who had become Attenmor's mentor. Darren then hacked Humandroid actor Saiche, who turned into the Arsino Maldroid while Darren listened in with a smile. As Lewis appeared to help Amazon in dealing with the Maldroid, a transformed Darren appeared and fought Lewis. After the Arsino SD Hacker is taken by Amazon during Darren's assault on Zerone, Darren retreats. He is then seen watching with a smile as Attenmor successfully shoots Harrison Ford. When Lewis shows up to the film set and is met by the film crew accusing Humandroids of being killing machines to Lewis' sadness, Darren mocks the CEO by announcing the Humandroids exist to destroy humanity. The two then transformed and began fighting. After Lewis failed to destroy Darren using Breaking Mammoth, the latter once again stated that humanity was destined to be destroyed before escaping. Darren then tried to forcefully shutdown Attenmor after he would no longer listen to Darren, but the Humandroid managed to escape Darren and Joel. They then later tried to make a truce with Zerone and Volcanus with the two immediately refusing before Amazon showed up and joined in on the decline. Darren then stated that the three of them were not enough to handle Attenmor before he and Joel walked off. After Zerone Shining Hopper's defeat of the Hyper Dodo Maldroid, Darren stole the Dodo SD Hacker from Volcanus and Amazon before commenting on Zerone's power and leaving the scene. In the HackNet base with Joel, Darren confirmed that they had enough data from the Maldroids and that Joel now needed to bring "him" in as well as gather the SD Programmers. Darren later witnessed the Ark reviving and watched as it printed the Assault Wolf SD Programmer. Initially handing it to Joel, it was shot away from HackNet by Zerone using the Blast Striker and wound up in the hands of the nearby Mike Ross, who stated that since the programmer had a wolf on it, it was now his. Darren initially scoffed and stated that Mike couldn't possibly use it, but was momentarily shocked when Mike successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Volcanus Assault Wolf and destroyed Kamen Rider Glitch. When Joel picked up the Dodo SD Hacker and angrily stated that he was going to avenge Saich's death, Darren looked on wide eyed and questioned to himself if Joel was reaching singularity. The next day, Darren finds Joel making a sort of grave for Attenmor and Saich with the Dodo SD Hacker, with Darren taking the Hacker out and saying that he couldn't make the grave later before the Ark then warned him of RIST's impending invasion of Droid Town. He then told Joel about the invasion and the two left to prepare. When Mike, Becca, and othe RIST soldiers arrived, Darren and Joel approached while having a small army of remaining Maldrones. A battle then broke put with Darren fighting Amazon. Before he could finish her off with the Case Arrow though, Zerone Shining Hopper appeared and used his superior speed to get an edge on Darren much to Joel's worry. Before the fight between Darren and Zerone could continue, Darren noticed that Volcanus was going to execute a finisher on Joel and rushed towards his son, pushing him out of the way and taking the attack instead, heavily wounding Darren badly. Back at base after their retreat, Joel went to ask the Ark to fix Darren, but the former satellite then sent information to Darren, who shared it with Joel. Darren explained that the Ark doesn't want to fix him so that Joel can reach singularity and exterminate humans. Making his son promise to eliminate humanity, Darren then shut down, leaving his son to grieve and achieve singularity. During the creation of two new Maldroids from unknown origins and Alexander Vasira's take-over bid for Elliott Industries, Darren is shown waking up inside RIST headquarters, where his body was taken after Joel's destruction. Personality The commanding terrorist leader of HackNet, he believes that AI systems surpass humanity in every way. He launched HackNet and hacks Humandroids causing them to become "murder machines". He considers Lewis his rival. Quiet, calm, and apathetic, he is ruthless in the lengths he will go to protect his plans, and makes sure things go smoothly one way or another. However, he has a soft spot for Joel as he created him and sees him as a son. He was visibly upset when he hacked Joel with a SDecode Enforcer, but allowed the hacking as he found it necessary to achieve their goal. Unlike Joel, Darren prefers working in the shadows and keeping himself out of the sight of anyone who could disturb his plans. However, when the time comes where he fights for his cause, his ruthlessness peaks. He is straightforward and strong, and is not above killing, or at the very least, critically damaging those against him. Forms Sting Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 32.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. Sting Scorpion is Force's primary form accessed by using the Sting Scorpion SD Programmer in the SDecode Enforcer. Force can utilize a stinger unit called Acid Generator on his left arm that allow him to generates various types of poisons such as virus data that is effective not only for living organisms but also for electronic devices and Humandroids, and has the function of destroying the target from the inside out. Above all, it excels at the generation of poisons that break down substances at the molecular level and nervous system toxins that block the movement of organisms. This form draws out Force's fighting ability to the limit, exhibiting comprehensive combat performance that overwhelms the other riders. Also, the defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a multitude of attacks. Force can manifest a mechanic scorpion to shield himself, which can withstand even the gigantic Breaking Impact of Zerone Breaking Mammoth. Sting Scorpion consists of the following parts: *'Scorpion Head': The Helmet. **'Scorpion Analyzer': The Scorpion Goggles component analyzer. The video and scan data captured by the Scorpion Goggles are analyzed by 16 different analyzers, and the composition, properties, structure, and state of substances are measured regardless of whether they are organic or inorganic. The information obtained is sent to the Scorpion Signal at any time. **'Scorpion Signal': The 'scorpion head' on top of the forehead. It is a control device that analyzes combat information collected by the Scorpion Analyzer and poison creation, which is sent to the Acid Generator. **'Scorpion Goggles': The dark-grey frame that surrounds the Scorpion Scope. The armor contains visual devices component analyzers to enhance the suit's poison creation process. **'Scorpion Scope': The eyes. They have excellent night-vision function and target tracking function, and scanning function using X-rays and infrared rays when working in tandem with the Scorpion Analyzer. **'Force Top': The top of the helmet. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric that has extremely low breath-ability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, the special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. **'Audio Enforcers': The ear units. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Force Cable. *'Force Suit': The bodysuit. It is made out of a special fabric which has extremely low breathability and permeability, protecting Force from corrosive acid. It also keeps internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. Additionally, the special coating applied to the surface reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making the Force Suit a form of stealth equipment. *'Force Arms': The arms. By receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. *'Force Legs': The legs. By receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. *'Force Gloves': The gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. *'Impact Armor': The armor pieces. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to harmful impacts with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Impact Armor's arrangement allows them to easily move with the wearer's movements. *'Armor Core': The central chestpiece. It is the Impact Armor control unit. The status of each part of the Impact Armor is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain point, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. *'Force Boots': The boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, the strength of the armor material is utilized to enable activities in extreme environments where humans cannot enter. *'Force Cables': The Black cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the SDecode Enforcer. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized SD Programmer's AniModel and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has three finishers: *SDecode Enforcer finishers: **'Sting Break' A poisonous metal chain surrounds Force's right leg before he performs a explosive side kick. **'Sting Decimation': *Case Arrow finishers: **'Case Release': Through the use of a SD Programmer, Force can boost his Case Release attack. ***'Amazing Hercules': Force shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. Appearances: Zerone Episodes 4, 8-9, 11-13, 15 Equipment Devices *SDecode Enforcer *SD Programmers Weapons *Case Arrow Behind the Scenes Portrayal Darren is portrayed by Freddie Highmore. Relationships - Enemies= *Lewis Elliott/Kamen Rider Zerone: Originally, Darren showed no concern or care for Lewis as he believed that Zerone wouldn't be an issue in the revival of the Ark. However, Darren assigned the first Attenmor to kill him to prevent any trouble. After witnessing Zerone Breaking Mammoth destroy the hacked Hercules Unit, Darren began to take Lewis more seriously and even more so after Shining Hopper was able to defeat the Hyper Dodo Maldroid, stating that Zerone's power had become something to be feared. *Mike Ross/Kamen Rider Volcanus: Similar to Lewis, Darren didn't care about Mike's status as Kamen Rider Volcanus. But where as Zerone gained Darren's ire, the rogue Humandroid never showed any such feelings towards the RIST captain, critically injuring him with no emotion. Darren only showed a brief moment of worry when Mike was able to open and use the Assault Wolf SD Programmer, but has kept the same uninterested outlook on Volcanus. *Becca Fox/Kamen Rider Amazon: While the two have barely interacted, Becca is apparently seen as enough of a threat for Darren to designate her as the second Attenmor's first target. *L.I.S.A.: TBD *Richard Bates: TBD }} Notes Appearances Category:Humandroids Category:Zerone Riders Category:HackNet Category:Villains Category:Zerone Characters